Their Little Love Stories
by Stormwolfex
Summary: A collection of short stories involving the pairing of Touma and Itsuwa. Various scenarios and short works by me about this couple that has no backing on this site! Other writers are welcome to contribute. Readers are welcome to suggest scenarios. R & R
1. Of Simple Dates

_**Author's Notes: So I'm suffering from a writer's block. What do I do? Write about something fun! **_

_**That's right, 'Of Science and Magics' has been delayed due to writer's block but I decided to work on this little pet project to get my mojo going again. This will be a collection of Itsuwa/Touma romantic short stories. There will be no lemons unless there is a serious want of that. In that case, please state that you don't mind lemons in your reviews. **_

_**I noticed that there are very few Itsuwa/Touma fics out there. Or none, in fact. And while I'm a big fan of Touma/Mikoto, Itsuwa strikes me as a very interesting character that Touma could potentially end up in a relationship with: Gentle and caring towards him, a great housewife material and on the other hand, incredibly protective of him and views herself as nothing special.**_

_**This archive will be dedicated to their pairings and other short stories I will pen in my free time. Other users are welcome to submit stories on this pairing to me and I will post it and fully credit you for the work. Alternatively, you can send me a scenario based on this couple and I will work on it if I like it.**_

Short Story 1: Dating is serious business Part 1

"You want me to what!" Kamijou Touma stared at his guests incredulously, his jaw flapping open at his guests shocking, world-shaking and gut-rending request. "No, just no! How does going on a date with Itsuwa save the church!" he asked hysterically, leaping to his feet and began to pace around his room in a panic. If it were anything else, punching out magicians, facing 200 battle nuns, heck, even facing Kanzaki Kaori or being bitten by Index was better than… than… going on a date!

"But, Kamijou-sama!" Tatemiya Saji, substitute supreme pontiff of the Amakusan style remix church and two other Amakusan members gasped aloud, "You promised you would help us!"

"That's because you said that the fate of Amakusa depends on it!" Touma roared, "I was willing to help you because I thought it was a hostile enemy… not a depressed girl!"

"But Kamijou-sama!" Saji began, "You were able to defeat Priestess-sama with a single punch!"

"I told you, that was not what happened!"

"Surely, going on a date with Itsuwa-san," the other male continued timidly, "is not that scary, right?"

"It's different, this whole thing is different!"

"But, Itsuwa-san has been protected by Kamijou-san many times!" the third male was quick to add, "And she wants to repay the favour but Kamijou-sama is always too far out of her reach…"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"EVERYTHING!" the three Amakusan males yelled as one, shattering a glass cup (that was going to come out of their pocket, Touma swore) and making the teenage boy take a step back at their sudden scream.

"You see, Kamijou-sama…" Saji coughed, "Itsuwa has been depressed because of… YOU!" he pointed a finger at Touma forcefully, "That is why YOU must cheer her up!"

"But a date? Why a date?" Touma asked piteously.

"Because Itsuwa-san is concerned about her femininity!" the second male said, "And we're afraid that…"

"Afraid that…?"

"She might do something foolish!" the third male finished, crushing another cup.

"That's two cups you've broken! Such Misfortune!" Touma wailed as he eyed the broken pieces balefully, "So, you barge into my house, saying that the entire church is in trouble. FORCE me to promise to help you… and then tell me I need to go on a date with Itsuwa otherwise she might do something foolish. Is that how I'm interpreting things here? And you're paying for the bloody cups!"

"So, Kamijou-sama… you have to help us!" Saji declared, "We Amakusans will be eternally grateful!"

"… A date…" Touma groaned and slammed his head against the table in despair, "Why a date?"

"Unless…. Kamijou-sama…" the second male looked horrified as he began to inch away from Touma almost fearfully. The third male began to sweat profusely as he seemed to pick up on a message that Touma could not pick up at all.

"Huh?"

"Kamijou-sama! Pardon our curiosity but perhaps… Are you… Gay?" the third male said seriously.

Something cracked.

The lightbulbs shattered.

The mirror broke into a million pieces.

Touma's illusion of being a male had been broken by that mere statement. And then…

"Who the heck are you calling GAY!" Touma howled as he surged to his feet, his Imagine Breaker ready to break some illusions, "I'll have you know I'm straight! I'm STRAIGHT! I'm attracted to girls! That illusion of yours… I'll break it!"

"WA! Save me!" the third male dived behind the second male with a whimper as Saji held Touma back, his head full of sweat.

"Now, Kamijou-sama…" he began, but Touma struggled wildly in his arms, his expression dark.

"Let go, Tatemiya."

Tatemiya gulped, "Now, I'm sure we can work this out like civilised men…"

"He called me GAY!"

"And reach some mutual agreement…" he continued, his voice strained as Touma began to break free of his grasp. 'Grovel you idiots!' Tatemiya cursed.

"FORGIVE US, Kamijou-sama!" the two Amakusan males wailed as they prostrated themselves before the heaving and huffing Touma, "But because you are unwilling to go on a date with Itsuwa-san… Maybe you don't see Itsuwa-san as a woman?"

Touma paused in the midst of his tirade as the words registered. "Eh?"

"What they're saying is that maybe… you don't find Itsuwa at all… girly? The poor girl…" Tatemiya sighed dramatically, going for a different route, "She's been so depressed because she doesn't have anyone professing interest in her…" he winked at his two compatriots, who instantly got the message.

"And while we only want to cheer her up…" the second male sad as he looked down sadly, "Kamijou-sama is so unwilling to help us…"

"Even though Itsuwa is such a nice girl that has helped Kamijou-sama so much…" The third male added, almost wistfully, "That we assumed that he was not interested in women…"

"…" Touma looked at all of them, his face twisting in many shades of emotions until finally… "You… I… Argh! Fine! I'll go on this date of yours!"

"REALLY!" Touma was suddenly backed against the wall as the three males suddenly came up to him without warning.

"ALL HAIL KAMIJOU-SAMA!" the two males proclaimed loudly.

"… Isn't this reaction a little too much?"

"Now, Kamijou-sama," Saji said, holding out a phone, "Please."

Unaware of the trap he had just walked into, Touma took the phone and pressed it against his ear. "Hello?"

"Ano… who is this?" a distinctly familiar female voice came over the phone and Touma's eyes widened.

"Itsuwa!"

"AH! K-K-Ka-Ka-Kamijou-san!" Itsuwa gasped, her voice becoming slightly bashful, "Why are you calling me using Tatemiya's phone?"

"…" Touma placed his hand over the receiver, glaring at Saji. "You…" Unable to find words to eloquently express his discomfort in the current situation, Touma finally decided to go back to the phone. "Ah… Itsuwa… actually… I was wondering." He took in a deep breath. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked in a strangled tone that was hopefully coherent enough for her to understand.

A squeal came over the phone shrilly and Touma blanched, holding the phone away from his delicately as the squeal went on for a few second.

"…What was that?" Touma asked.

"…" No one wanted to answer as the squeal slowly began to die down.

"Um…" Touma placed the phone carefully against his ear again, "Itsuwa? Itsuwa?" he blinked blankly as he heard a loud thud in the background and Saji facepalmed as he realized that Itsuwa had probably just passed out from the excitement. "Was it something I said?" Touma said curiously.

"YES!" Itsuwa's shriek blasted from the phone and Touma almost dropped it on reflex as Itsuwa's excited response came through the phone with unrestrained enthusiasm. Which was not lost on even the usually dense Touma.

"Wow, I'm glad," Touma said lamely, "Um… so are you in Japan now?"

"Y-yes!" Came Itsuwa's excited squeak, "I can be in Academy City within a day!"

"You don't have to rush if you're still far away…" Touma began but the sound of shuffling feet made him take pause. "Itsuwa?"

"Y-yes?"

"Well, maybe you can meet me at my house when you arrive tomorrow, then? I'll think of something to keep Index busy…" Touma said, his voice gaining back some confidence. He could do this. All he needed to do was breathe.

"YES!" Itsuwa's excited reply came over the phone and Saji winced as another thud came from the phone and the line went dead.

"… What's with the thudding noise?" Touma asked curiously.

"Don't ask."

_*** XXX ***_

The moment the three Amakusan's were out of Touma's apartment, they exchanged a grin. While Itsuwa had been distressed lately, it was definitely not as serious as they made it out to be. Oh, most of it was true, of course, but Itsuwa was depressed because she felt she could not compare to Kanzaki Kaori, their Priestess-sama when Kaori had managed to turn Touma's head in the hospital by cosplaying in a fallen angel outfit.

The subsequent depression had Ituswa creating spells… that had freaked Saji out with their sheer uselessness. Itsuwa was in a slump. And they needed a way to cheer her up. There was only one way to do it. The man named Kamijou Touma would have to do what he did best: Save people. In this case, save Itsuwa. Saji felt a little guilty that he was not helping Priestess-sama but Kaori had always been a single-minded individual.

Only Tsuchimikado Motoharu had enough balls to mess around with Kaori's mind.

As such, Saji was a realist. Since Kaori was blessed, then it was their duty to look after the… less blessed. Itsuwa was beautiful but she often considered herself merely passable and her single minded devotion to Touma once she had set her sights on him had impressed almost every member in Amakusa. In fact, the Amakusans were very divided on who exactly to support when it came to love. To Saji, the outcome was obvious. Kaori was blessed. Itsuwa was… not so blessed. So, as per their duty: Help the less fortunate.

Still, Touma had been remarkably dense and it took Saji some work to think of an idea to get Touma to warm up to the idea of going on a date. Seriously, the boy needed a truck to run him over before he would register any romantic connotations from the numerous females around him. Orsola, Kaori, Agnese… heck, even the Archbishop Laura had remarked that Touma was a 'delightful' young lad that was 'easy on the eyes'

If they didn't take any steps to help Itsuwa, the poor girl would probably just sit in the sidelines and despair.

So now, they did.

"Now, make sure no one finds out about this," Saji ordered as they left.

_*** XXX ***_

"Ohoho!" Tsuchimikado Motoharu chuckled as he overheard their conversation. It was easy really, with all that screaming and wailing. But still… "Kami-yan… on a date! Well, I can't have that, nya~ A drama is exactly what this needs! Kami-yan's luck can never be too good, right? Fufufu~" Motoharu grabbed his phone, calling the one person he knew would be most agreeable to his… proposal.

"Archbishop Laura Stuart speaking."

"Ah! Laura-san! This is Tsuchimikado with breaking news!" Motoharu said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh?" Lauara Stuart, Archbishop of the English Anglican Church and a young, innocent maiden *cough* at heart listened in with interest.

"It seems Kamijou Touma is going on a date tomorrow nya~ Maybe we should inform his potential mates about this…" Motoharu suggested as Laura tittered over the phone.

"Oh my. This IS big news!" Laura said as she cleared her throat, "Oh girls! I've got news from a very reliable informant! Apparently, your dear boy Kamijou Touma is going on a date tomorrow." She announced loudly and Motoharu grinned. He had called at a time where they would be having dinner together, so naturally…

"WHAT!" a chorus of outraged cries from the females in the Necessarius dorm screeched out of the phone.

Motoharu giggled. Oh, this was too good to be true.

'_Be careful Kami-yan,'_ Motoharu thought as wails and howls of anger continued to spew from the phone, _'Tomorrow is going to be fun for you. Ohoho!'_

Yup, Motoharu was a backstabber. And he loved it.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Ending Notes: Ah, yes, I love myself some Motoharu evilness. This will be a short 5 chapter story that is subject to change. Other random stories involving this couple will be posted here, either done by myself or by users to have submitted their written works to me. All external works will be fully credited.**_

_**Now, to get my mojo back so I can continue on 'Of Science and Magics'!**_

_**Reviews will be appreciated but not important to the archive here in general. Suggestions for scenarios or potential lemons (If people want them badly enough, I'll just raise the rating) are appreciated though. Like I said, I think this pairing has its own beauty and I shall sink my time here when I'm suffering from writer's block. Cheers, people!**_

_**Stormwolfex**_


	2. Odd Meanings

Odd Meanings

_**Author's Notes: Ah yes, more plot bunnies. This is more… eh… explicit, I guess. No lemons. I'm just testing my wings. More Touma x Itsuwa. It's a little cheesy, possibly fluff and some other thing that I'm probably not too good at. Characters are older than they are in canon and takes place after the ending of the series wherever that may be. The whole thing isn't important. This is just a random scenario. **_

_**Wrote this when I was half tired and just lazing around completing my side projects. There might be some mistakes that I've overlooked, so just close one eye if you do spot any.**_

_**This is not a continuation of the previous story. That one is still in lala-land.**_

_**Written by Stormwolfex**_

* * *

><p>"I'm home~" Touma called out as he entered his apartment wearily, exhausted after a day of school. After the whole incident with saving the world and defeating Aleister Crowley and whatnot, Touma had finally managed to resume his normal life… which consisted of him catching up of a years' worth of academic subjects and the need to get into a university. And, much to the despair and shock of every other female in his life, Touma had finally gotten into a relationship with the quiet but beautiful Itsuwa.<p>

Not many people had expected that outcome. From what he had heard, Tsuchimikado Motoharu now owed Tatemiya a years worth of food supply and he couldn't help but actually feel that the sneaky ass had finally gotten his just desserts. The Archbishop Laura Stuart had been disappointed that it hadn't been Bardway or Kanzaki Kaori but she had stood solidly out of his path when he had 'awakened'. And gave him her blessings to boot.

He still didn't trust her.

Still, Kamijou Touma was thankful that this had not led to genocide of any sorts. Well, technically he could stop them but the whole thing had been messy and he had barely made it through the whole ordeal alive as it was. Frankly, he was too tired to put up anymore resistance when it came to –

"Welcome home!"

Fighting… women… oh… what… the…

Touma's jaw sagged and his eyes widened. "I-Itsuwa!" he exclaimed, covering his eyes in a flurry as he flushed red, "Wh-what are you wearing!" he demanded, averting his gaze from her delicious sexy body clad only in an apron. Oh yes, it was the nude apron tactic. But why on earth was she donning one out of nowhere!

"Ah…?" Itsuwa spun around and Touma had to struggle VERY hard not to stare at everything. Blood was rushing to his head but the other flow was not so… ok, fine, it was getting obvious. "You… don't like it?" she pouted in that soft-spoken and shy manner that he normally found very endearing but now found that it had just taken on a new meaning of sexy. Oh, fuck, if he didn't do something soon, he was going to die!

"It's not that I don't like it," he said hurriedly, trying to reach for a towel to cover her nudity and preferably his, um, lower half, "but why are you doing something like this randomly?" he almost wailed, his eyes finally giving up and hungrily taking in the revealing contours of her body like a starved man. Yup, Kamijou Touma had hormones and they were now smacking his common sense senseless and taking over. Oh, no, wait, he couldn't let that happen. He shook his head wildly, grabbed the towel next to the bathroom and rushed forward. "Such Misfortune… Such Misfortune…" he repeated, using it as though it were a mantra that could suppress his hormones.

In a move that surprised even the battle hardened youth, Itsuwa suddenly stepped forward and tackled him. Full body contact and all. They landed on a heap on the ground, with Itsuwa straddling him and the towel he had taken fluttering away from him as he found himself staring up at Itsuwa's mesmerizing eyes, her exceedingly hot body (in both sense of the word) pressed up against him in a way that made his head spin.

"It-su-wa…" he croaked, barely able to contain the hormones that were rapidly beating his better sense into submission. Actually, that would be testosterones, no? Oh no, he was beginning to lose it already! Think of something else, Touma! Numbers? 6? 9? Wait, no, no, not _that_ kind of numbers! Argh!

"Touma-san, do you not find me attractive?" Itsuwa asked suddenly, her eyes shining with despair.

"Huh?" Touma blinked. Was she being serious? How were his lower half and his spinning head not finding her attractive!

"I've tried so many things, the maid cosplay…"

"That was very dangerous as it is!"

"The spirit one…"

"You mean that see-through thing? You might as well have not been wearing anything!" Touma was beginning to sound hysterical.

"The ero-angel by Tsuchimikado-san…"

"That was him! That bastard!" Touma raged, even though one part of him had approved rather heartily. Yes, Kanzaki Kaori had been devastating in it but the fact that she could snap him in half if he dared to voice it out was a huge deterrent. Itsuwa, on the other hand…

"Touma!" Itsuwa wailed and Touma froze as she buried her face in his chest, "I'm scared."

"?" Touma blinked again. "Why?" he asked softly.

Itsuwa raised her head, her face flushed. "There are so many women out there, Misaka Mikoto, Priestess-sama, Index-san… I'm scared that I might lose you," Itsuwa sniffed, "You chose someone as unworthy as me and I… I… can't tell if you really – mph!" Itsuwa was cut off as Touma suddenly reached up and grabbed her head, his lips coming up to capture hers in a heated kiss.

Ah…

Itsuwa's head spun with hazy pleasure as their lips met with barely restrained passion, her body slackening against him involuntarily as she moaned against his mouth, a strange warmth gathering in her body as she wiggled against him, feeling something hot and hard press up against her. The kiss deepened and Itsuwa lost all sense of time as his lips rubbed against hers, teasing her. Arousing her. Her lips slid opened and his tongue slipped in.

Probed and thrust.

Shy, she entwined her tongue with his, her hands coming up to press against his chest as she gave up control to him, her mind hazily noting that this was the first time she had been kissed by him like this. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Touma broke off the kiss, his onyx eyes hazy with barely contained lust. The both of them were panting, with Itsuwa's hazel eyes dazed with delight, lust and confusion.

"Does that," he managed to get out as his eyes fell on her rosy lips flushed from his kiss, "look like I'm not attracted to you?"

"Oh." Itsuwa's mouth opened in wonder, her eyes widening as she felt the hot, hard length of his manhood press up against her insistently. "Oh." She repeated, her face reddening even more as it dawned on her what it was.

"I'm more of a traditional guy," he said huskily, suddenly using his strength to press Itsuwa back and reverse their positions with a swift, lithe movement that drew a gasp from the lavender haired girl. Now she was the one on her back, her legs spread beside Touma's flank and Touma was pressing down on her intimately, a wicked grin on his face. Itsuwa felt a strange thrill run down her spine. She swallowed, a moan of pleasure escaping her as Touma moved his body slightly, his body pressing against the globes of her breasts roughly and torturing her sensitive skin. "No sex before marriage and all that. But you, Itsuwa…" he said as his eyes bore into hers, "have tested my control again and again." He lowered his head and she gave a jerk, a jolt of helpless delight travelling through her body as he tugged on the lobe of her ear seductively, "What am I to do with you?"

"B-but…" she got out, her body tesne with a strange heat, "you always told me to stop doing it and I thought you… weren't interested – OH!" Itsuwa cried out as Touma's tongue flicked out, licking at the throbbing pulse near the apex of her neck and drawing a strangled cry from the innocent magician's lips at the sudden rush of pleasure. "T-t-Touma…" she gasped, her eyes shutting as if trying to shut out the pleasure. Instead, it worsened. She could now feel every inch of his unbearably warm body pressed against her, the trail of Touma's tongue making her shiver and jerk in response.

"That's because I felt it was unfair if I demanded things of you, Itsuwa. Did you think I got together with you out of pity or something?" Touma whispered, his gaze turning slightly stormy as his arms trailed upwards to brush at the undersides of her armpits, before slowly inching up to tease her ribcage with a deft movement. Itsuwa's breath hitched, her eyes flinging open to stare at Touma pleadingly.

"N-no…" she admitted, "I just thought… Tatemiya said…" she trailed off, her face rosy with embarrassment.

"Hm?" Touma pressed, "What did he say?"

"Ah… I can't say – ah!" Itsuwa whimpered piteously as Touma's finger found the hardened nub of her nipple, flicking it teasingly as he stopped midway to trace a circle around the areola of her breast, refusing to touch the painfully stiff nub as she wriggled against him in protest. "Don't tease…" she begged, wanting more of the pleasure that he was wringing out of her body.

"Oh, but I can't do that~" Touma said in a singsong voice as he bent down again to whisper by her ear again, "What did Tatemiya say?" he rasped, the vibrations along her ear unbearably pleasurable as she arched against him, desperately _needing_ more. Her mind was getting clouded and she could barely concentrate on resistance.

"He said that we should be as intimate as possible!" Itsuwa wailed, unable to take the torturous treatment of her body anymore, "That if you don't show interest it might mean you were just using me to escape from unwanted attentions! Tsuchimikado-san said so too!"

Touma stiffened. "What?" outrage welled up in him, "What kind of nonsense is that? Do you think that I, Kamijou Touma, would stoop that low?"

Itsuwa looked away in shame, "No, I… I was just afraid and I'm not as beautiful or pretty as so many of them and every time you pushed me away I just -" Itsuwa trailed off miserably, sure that his outrage was directed at her now.

Touma gave a short, curt laugh. "Ah… Kaimjuou Touma has been such a fool, hasn't he?" he sighed, pressing his forehead against hers gently, "Silly girl. When I push you away, it means that I'm nervous. Heck, did you actually see the way I was trying NOT to ravish you like a madman? I wanted you to have better. To have security. That's why I've been working so hard. Get into a good university, get a job and then, maybe… well." He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, "Get married with you, I guess. Have kids, a stable job. That kinda of thing. And I never had this kind of feeling till I met you."

"Oh." Itsuwa felt a bubble of happiness well up from deep within her heart as Touma began to look distinctly uncomfortable, "Oh." She repeated, a wide smile appearing on her face as he growled at her.

"What? I know it's kinda traditional and we're practically living together but -" Touma's babbling was cut off as Itsuwa pressed a finger against his lips gently, her eyes shining with joy.

"I understand," she said, looking rather ashamed of herself, "I should have thought about it more and maybe I was just rushing into things. I wanted you to be mine." She admitted boldly, even though her heart was pounding rapidly by this point, "Mine and mine alone."

"Oh." It was Touma's turn to be surprised at her possessiveness. "Oh." His face slowly broke into a smile as she blushed rosily, and he grinned boyishly in that charming manner that she had fell in love with when it was first directed at Orsola Aquinas. "I guess we were both doing our own things then, huh?" he got up, helping Itsuwa up with an outstretched hand.

Itsuwa felt a strange sense of disappointment. Was it over? She shivered, her body feeling very unfulfilled, throbbing with a strange need.

And then, suddenly, her back was against the wall with Touma's hand on both sides of her, trapping her against the wall as she gave a gasp of barely contained excitement. "So then," Touma rasped as he raised her chin with a hand, "how about we ah… try doing something together?" he said with a wicked grin.

Itsuwa grinned back, draping her arms around his neck and tightening her grip so he couldn't change his mind, "Oh?" she nipped at his chest boldly, her head giddy with happiness, "What was that about not before marriage?"

"Well," Touma whispered as he bent his head forward, "To hell with that. My illusions have just been broken and it's all thanks to you."

"I love you, Kamijou Touma," Itsuwa murmured as she raised her head to meet.

"I love you too, silly," Touma said before he finally sealed it with a kiss.

It wasn't a passionate kiss.

It wasn't a lustful kiss.

It was a warm, gentle kiss that conveyed all their love for each other.

It was perfect.

And soon, it turned into more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Probably not a very good ending but I'm not going to say that this is meant to be a serious story. Just a way to test my wings on a more explicit scale. I guess. Hmm… Well, just let me how well I did.**_

_**I still welcome readers to send me their stories. They will be credited to you accordingly. And for those of you who are wondering, yes, I've actually written a lemon for them for this part. Am I going to post it? Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not too confident in my skills yet, so there.**_

_**Till next time folks,**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Stormwolfex**_


End file.
